Implantable neurostimulators are an emerging area of healthcare. Advances in microelectronics, rechargeable power sources, and high-density mechanical systems have led to smaller, more robust, and cost-effective componentry for implantable devices. Stimulating lead technology has also improved, allowing for large numbers of contacts to be positioned near neural targets to improve selective activation and individually tailor therapy.
Lead connector technology, however, remains expensive and bulky compared to the other advanced components in neurostimulator systems. Most of the cost of present-day multicontact neurostimulator is associated with lead connectors, and their size and volume limit package shape and shrinkability.